Canon Drabbles
by Connie Nervegas
Summary: I keep changing the title of this. I've decided to make one place to put canon drabbles. Mostly from TMNT Tuesdays. Domination: He has a home and a name, but will he gain power?
1. Breakdown

_Thought I'd give TMNT Tuesdays prompts a shot. This week is "Almost there."_

"How much longer?" April whined as she stumbled over a root. Her jeans tore up the leg and she pouted out her bottom lip, but her companion didn't notice or share her pain.

"Almost there." Leonardo stopped for the twentieth time to wait for her to catch up, standing in the tree filled sunshine, his green skin yellowed in the sunlight glowing through the leaves of the New England forest.

"Don't help me up! I'm fine!" She was on all fours in the muddy hillside, trying not to slide down. "I'm going to murder Don! He just worked on the van! How did it breakdown? Mr. Genius can't change a spark-plug without playing creepy crawl with all the other components?"

He sighed and looked up at the tree tops, ignoring her panting struggles. "There's a cardinal."

"Help me!"

He skipped down the muddy hillside as if it were as solid as concrete. "I would have helped sooner, but I didn't want to insult you. I know women can help themselves." He offered her a three fingered hand and practically tossed her into the air as he pulled her up.

April tried to march past him, but slid further down the slope and found herself being carried up the hill and then set down on the mossy summit. "At least we're almost there. How much farther?"

"Just seven or eight miles."

Her frustrated cry resounded through the treetops and the cardinal flew away.


	2. Sacrifice

_Prompt this week is: __"These dead shall not have died in vain"__  
><em>_-Abraham Lincoln_

**Sacrifice**

The fates had chosen particularly short strings for them, Don thought as he dug their graves. He would have wiped his brow, but there was no need. The sewer tunnels were cool and the graves required little space.

He wondered if this meant anything. Maybe their deaths and the circumstances leading up to that point would bring some positive result. Some light from the darkness.

But he had taken these lives. Snuffed them out as if they were nothing. What right did they have to declare themselves Death? None. They were ninjas, but they weren't killers. And these lives were Don's responsibility. Someday, when he was gone, he would hold up his hands that were soiled in the blood of the innocents and present them to Whoever and they would cast him away from Their presence. But he knew better than that. All they had was their shot span on earth and he'd robbed them of it.

Don opened the shoe box and counted out the six rats, hoping he hadn't missed that stupid one that kept getting trapped behind the water dispenser and hoped that he wouldn't forget to leave a sunlamp over the next batch of little volunteers testing out more effective antacid for his father.


	3. CAT Scan

_Alex Hamato is sitting in my kitchen saying random stuff and I bashed out a one shot on one of the statements._

"Dude! Where did this come from? I want one too!" Mikey ran into the tunnel and stroked the new piece of equipment as if it were a soft pony.

Don smugly threw down a screw driver and took off his welding mask. April asked, "Don, why are you wearing a welding mask when you aren't welding anything?"

"It keeps the bats from hitting my face. What do you think, April? Do you want to be he first to christen it?"

April took a few steps backwards. "I don't really feel like getting a CAT scan today."

His face drooped in geeky disappointment. "After all the trouble it took me Raph and me and haul this from the hospital dumpster? You know…"

"I'll do it!" Mikey hopped up and down with his hand in the air like an anxious first grader and then laid down on the bed. "Beam me up, bro!" He smiled happily as he waited for his brain scan.

Don fumbled for a seconds as he tried to learn the controls. "I only have a laptop to operate this thing. Okay. I see it now." April watched Don's face and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

Mikey moon-walked to the laptop. "I knew it! I'm smarter than you."

"What's wrong?" April asked.

"Mikey," he said, his eyes skimming the image. "There's nothing there. See how it's all grey. It should be bright colors."

After several minutes of disbelief and accusations of pranking from Mikey, he sobbed out, "I'm sorry, Great Turtle in the Sky! I'll give all my comic books to blind orphans…."

"Uh… that would be cruel," April said, squinting at the image on the screen. "Wait a minute! This is normal brain activity!" She smacked Don on the shoulder and he gave a small and evil chuckle.

"I'll live?" Mikey asked, looking through his fingers that were now covering his eyes. "Sweet mother of mercy! DON!"

Mikey promised to render Don's brain inactive as he chased his brother down the tunnel.


	4. Four Gardeners

_Got this idea from a book. You can try to guess which one. _

Garden 1 –

Neat rows of vegetables with labels on popsicle sticks. The marigolds in the wrong place to promote better chi flow, killing off some plants that hated them. Growing many veggies that nobody would eat although they looked cool. Pink Swiss chard. Sell it at a vegetable stand in the fall.

Garden 2 –

Not really a garden anymore. All the plants were dead. The only thing that lasted until harvest time was the bird house gourds and cucumbers and they were huge and tasted pretty bad. A fortified perimeter lined with live animals traps because others objected to steel clawed traps. Don't hurt the bunnies!

Garden 3 –

More like a study in native grasses. Or more like an excuse not to hoe and fertilize his plot. Because it was imperative to the scientists of New York to know if dandelions out populated Queen Anne 's lace.

Garden 4 –

All flowers in a wacky layout. "Rows are for communists!" he said to Gardener 1. Big sunflowers drooped in the autumn air, obscuring Gardener 2's sunlight and he made that his excuse for why his garden failed. "They're happy. They have a nice view," was Gardener 4's defense. Also some herbs for cooking. "Somebody needs to season these rank cucumbers. Maybe we can cook Don's dandelions and make wine."

Only Gardeners 1 and 4 produced any food. Gardener 2 did produce two raccoons and groundhog. Gardener 3 produced a bunch of scientific notes that nobody cared about except himself and his patroness.


	5. Thank the Buyer

_Prompt is "orphan."_

The children were safe. The flames extinguished. And now all the sooty faced orphans stood around him in a circle, their eyes wide with Dickensesque poverty.

"Okay. I'm leaving now," Raph said as he set a small girl on the ground. Fire trucks blared nearby, battling the climbing mountain of flames. She clung to his arm like a leech and he shook her off. "Hey, let go."

Skinny fingers wrapped around his knee. "I want you to be my daddy!" It was a little boy with eyes bigger than a cocaine addicted bush baby.

"I'm nobody's daddy! Little brat! Get over there! First little snot that touches me gets sent to China. They'll feed you grass soup."

"You're too mean to be MY daddy!" the little girl said.

A chubby Shirley Temple look-a-like scrambled into his lap. "Can I tell you what I want for Christmas?"

"What if I say no?"

"I'll scream and cry and bite you and say you hit me!"

He growled and said, "Fine. Make it fast. I got shit to do."

"Bad word!" A few giggled at the profanity, clutching their smoky teddy bears.

"Shut the fuck up! What do you want for Christmas?"

Her face lit up. "I want an iPod touch and a pony and an Xbox 360 and the Harry Potter books and…"

"I'll give you coal and you can carve it like an iPod touch and pretend. Now get off me." He pushed her off his knee and she landed on her bottom, her golden ringlets bouncing precociously.

She pointed at him and Raph wondered if she was somehow related to Leo. They had very similar lecture stances. "Stop saying bad words!"

"I'll say whatever I want. Ho ho fucking ho."

Raph had never realized how lucky they were to have no women in their species. If only he could thank that person who bought them from the pet store for not buying any females.


	6. Domination

_I don't know where this came from. _

I was born on a cold and wintry morn, in the snow and ice of the wrong side of November. Two of my sister's froze to death that year and we never knew our father. Just another sperm donor, taking advantage of the single females in New York City. I remember my mother well. Red hair and thin. So thin that her hair felt out in patches. Ribs poked through her skin. So thin.

We rummaged through garbage to survive. We couldn't buy our own food. No kind hand to give us charity. Eventually, we all went our own separate ways. My brothers and I turned to enemies, the strain of our existence taking a toll. Hunger turns brothers into strangers. I couldn't bare it. They were no longer the children I knew. I left and never saw them again. And I don't regret it.

I found a new family. Fought who I found. Screwed whatever woman would have me. And I got thin. Red hair falling out in patches just like her.

And then he found me. My new father. He took me home and I joined his family. I have a home. A name. A nice cat dish and a collar with a bell. I have as many balls of yarn as I want. But I have a stupid name. Klunk? What kind of name is that? My whiskers flared with joy when he finally bestowed that sarcred laurel wreath of identify on me just like all the other greats. Aristotle. Plato. Abraham Lincoln. Martin Luther King Jr. Garfield. Morris. All are great and all have names.

Now I have a name. But does it make me great? Will I ever be great? So far only the red one bars me from total domination of this realm. I was nothing in the world, but I will rule here. He will bow down to me and fear my name.

After he cleans my litter box.


End file.
